Family Matters
by Cartoonworld
Summary: Yuki's family has always been at war with the Daniels family. When they mistake Yuki for a member of their family, the only thing he can do is to pose as the person. The question is what will happen when he's found? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Family maters Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or the rest of the Sohma family. But I made up the Daniels family. 

**Chapter 1: Trapped**

Yuki would rather be anywhere but here right now, even being with Akito. He was in a house that belonged to the Daniels family. "Hatori! You awake yet?" six-year-old Ana Daniels said through the door. Yuki was trapped at the house posing as a member of the family, Hatori Daniels.

After missing his stop on the bus, he found himself in a small city called Ocean Side. He was going to call the main house for someone to pick him up, but a girl ran up to him saying "Hatori! Its you, its really you!". She had green colored hair, wore glasses, and was wearing her school uniform. Yuki had no idea who this girl was or who Hatori was. "You don't remember me? Its your sister Joe!" She apparently thought that Yuki had amnesia and was 'reminding him' that he was kidnapped and had been missing for a month now. "I love what you did with your hair! How come you dyed it from red to purple?" She kept on going on like that while dragging Yuki to her house.

When introducing Yuki to her family it was too late for him to talk his way out of leaving. Eight year old, brown hair, blue eyes Ana, got to him with a puppy dog look and saying "Hatori you're not leaving again, right? I missed you bad." She was about to hug him, but he blocked her in time.

He decided to play along for a little while, but after asking all of their names the father put his hand on his shoulder and said "Hatori Daniels, don't you dare run off again without telling us, ok?" (He apparently was joking around) Yuki then froze. _Daniels?!_ He thought. The whole Sohma family knew about the Daniels. They were people that could turn into different animals whenever they become nervous or are frightened. The animals that they could turn into ranged from A to Z, unlike the 12 animals (plus the cat) that he and some relatives of the Sohma family could turn into. Only the great-grandfather and grandfather of the family could turn into all of the animals, but the kids and grandkids only turned into one animal. The Sohma family and Daniels family have always been at war with each other. (It's an animal thing)

Joe led "Hatori" up to his room. Apparently Hatori must have turned into a snake, judging by all of the pictures of snakes on the walls. "Make your self at home Hatori," Joe said with a smile. "A… thanks," Yuki said. As soon as she left, he started freaking out, _ok, I'm in a Daniels house and they think I'm their son._ Yuki sat down on Hatori's bed. _I can't leave, they think I'm Hatori. I could play along for a while and try to find Hatori in the process._ Yuki eventually fell into a sleepless sleep in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hatori's life cycle 

"Hatori!!" all the girls said at school. Yuki found himself the next day at Hatori's school. It was much bigger than his and had more sport opportunities. _Apparently Hatori was very popular at his school too, _thought Yuki trying to get away from the crowd of girls. "Ok people step aside. Hatori's best friend coming through." Said a girl, pushing her way through the crowed.

Yuki thought that it was Tohru at first, but then noticed that she was way out going to be Tohru. "For being gone for a month, you look pretty good. But how come you changed you're hair color? Red looked good on you." She said with some kind of accent. Apparently she was American, for her voice didn't sound like a Japanese accent.

The bell rang and everyone went off to class. Luckily Yuki found Hatori's schedule. He had similar classes like Yuki. But the only differences were that Hatori had an art class, and at off-hour he had tennis practice. _It had to be tennis, a sport that I barely know anything about. _He thought with a frown on his face.

At off-hour Yuki finally found his way to the guy's locker room. It was full with the other tennis players. "Hey guy's, Hatori is back!" a guy with a bandana on his head said to the others. Yuki half smiled, and waved to everyone.

He found Hatori's locker, but had no idea what the combination was. He looked around and saw a tall, black haired guy tying is shoes. "Um…do you know what the combination is?" Yuki asked. He looked up, "I heard that you lost you're memory, but I didn't know that it was true." He got up and walked over to Yuki. "So I'll introduce you everyone, again. I'm Kyoshi the captain of the tennis team. Those two over there are Riku and Kikuyu. Over there there's Fai, Lewis, and Toyo. And that is Roué. And including you, we all make up the tennis team here." The coach called into the room, "You guys better get out here pronto, or it's 100 laps around the city!"

Kyoshi got the locker open for Yuki and ran out the door. The others followed with Yuki not far behind. "Ok everyone, the game against Yulee High is in two days and each and every one of you better do well today. Now here is who you will be playing today…" The coach started pairing people together. Yuki was paired up with Fai, who was called 'the magician'. He was known for his serves and shots to "disappear".

Yuki gulped walking over to the court that Fai was on. "Ah, Hatori, its so good to see you back. I hope you have been working on that snake coil shot, I've been waiting to see you do it against me." He said with a smile on his face. Fai had blond hair, blue eyes, and was the tallest player out of everyone.

Yuki smiled back, _Snake coil shot?!? I have no idea what that is?!? _Panicked Yuki. Fai served the ball. The ball was coming right at Yuki. He held up his racket to block the shot, but saw that the ball landed in front of him. Fai looked at Yuki weird, and Yuki gave an embarrassing look. Fai got out another ball from his pocket and served it again. This time Yuki ran for the ball and hit the ball before the next bounce. The ball went over the net and the game slowly started.

Yuki still had no clue what he was doing. He mainly just kept on hitting the ball into the green areas of the court and avoided the red. In the middle of the game, Yuki noticed that Fai changed the holding of his racket. When the ball got over to him, he hit the ball, and Yuki saw the ball disappeared. _This is the shot he's known for! Where did the ball go?_

Yuki looked around quickly to find the ball. Fai smiled at Yuki's panicking. _I knew he would do this. _He thought. Yuki didn't find the ball in time to duck it from hitting his face. Fai then noticed something, "Hatori, I saw that you were nervous," he started when Yuki sat up on the ground. "Don't you usually turn into a snake about now?" Fai asked.

Yuki looked at Fai. Fai walked over to him and took his jaw. "Ow," Yuki said. Yuki was thinking of either taking his tennis racket and smacking him with it or starting a karate fight. Either way, Yuki couldn't prevent Fai saying, "You aren't Hatori."

A/N: This chapter I sort of took other things from other manga. I took a few ideas from Prince of Tennis. And I also took the idea of Fai from Tsubasa Chronicle. (He just doesn't have magic)

A/N: In the next chapter I won't write about it, but everyone except the coach of the tennis team knows that Hatori and his family can turn into animals.


	3. Chapter 3

Cartoonworld: I can't believe that I'm putting this back out if no body read it. T-T T-T I was just bored so I decided to finish the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it. Chapter 3: Hatori and Yuki knew each other?!? 

"What on earth are you talking about?" Yuki said trying to be offended, "of course I'm Hatori. What makes you think that I'm not?" Fai looked at him a little longer, "Hatori does have violet eyes but bright red hair. And when ever he's nervous he turns into a snake. But I saw you nervous and you didn't turn into anything." Yuki got up and started walking backwards. "Who are you?" Fai asked.

Yuki didn't answer; he then tripped on a ball and fell onto Kikuyu. But before he could wonder what he tripped on he transformed into a rat. _What?! Why…why did I turn into a rat?! I fell on a guy!_ Yuki ran off before Kikuyu or anyone else wondered what happened.

"What was that?" Kikuyu asked. Kikuyu then noticed "Hatori's" gym clothes on her. _Why are Hatori's clothes here but no Hatori? _She thought. "This is bad, I got to get back to the locker room some how," Yuki said. He found his way to a bunch of bushes. Yuki was trying to think of something quick before he turned back to normal. He sat down on something that he thought was a rock, but rocks weren't metal. He looked where he was sitting and saw a tin can. Scratched on the top was "Eat when Grandma comes looking for me or for just to hide till I get home- Hatori. 3rd can out of 10".

Yuki wondered at first why Hatori had nine other cans like this one. He opened it and saw candy looking treats inside the can. "The can says to eat so I can hide till I get home. I wonder what that means." Yuki said. He grabbed one of the treats and quickly ate it. He then noticed that when he was supposed to turn back to normal, he didn't turn back. "Apparently the candy is suppose to keep Hatori a snake till he gets home or till his grandma leaves," Yuki assumed, "But why would he want to hide from his grandma?" (A/n I'll tell why in the other chapter D)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the city of Tokyo, a bunch of kids are playing at a park. A small girl with rabbit ears was playing around with a bunch of other kids. "Ginger?" one of the kids asked the little girl, "You keep looking around for someone. Who are you looking for?" Ginger turned around to the group of kids. She smiled a toothy smile with one of her front teeth missing. "Oh, I'm just waiting for KJ and HJ2," Ginger said. All the kids looked at each other, "Who are they?" Ginger turned to the kids, "They're my brother and sister. They're suppose to pick me up twenty minuets ago."

One of the boys of the group leaned over to another one. "Yeah, I bet they are those weird cosplayer people who wear clothes and have fake ears like Ginger." The other kid snickered at the comment. One of Ginger's rabbit ears perked up, and she looked at the sky. "It's about time you guys came!" she yelled up to the sky. Two figures floated down to the ground and stood in front of Ginger. The girl had ears like Ginger but the boy didn't. The girl had bat like wings on her back and the boy had energy wings that disappeared when he landed on the ground. Both were dressed in identical suits that looked a mix between space suits and mechanical machinery suits with helmets. "Sorry we got caught up in the Space Way traffic jam," the boy said kneeling on the ground to Ginger. Ginger turned to the other kids, "This is HJ2," she said to the boy. "And this is KJ," Ginger said pointing to the girl.

The kids started asking KJ and HJ2 a bunch of questions, until KJ looked at her watch. "It's getting late. We got to stop at the market here in Tokyo and in France before Mom and Dad get home," KJ said to the kids. "Wow!" one of the kids said, "it must be so cool being an astronaut!" KJ and HJ2 sweatdropped, "Thanks." The kids left and HJ2 looked at Ginger, "Luckily they think that we're astronauts." KJ kneeled down to Ginger, "So did you get the information you needed for school?" Ginger nodded, "Hai! I also stopped by Ocean Side for a quick visit with Ana."

HJ2 lowered his head, "How are they doing?" he asked with a mixed look on his face. "She said that Hatori came back home," Ginger said with a questioned look on her face. HJ2 stared wide-eyed at Ginger. "She said also that he dyed his hair too to a purple color," she said. HJ2 stood up and was quiet for a few moments. "It seems like that Yuki can't stay away from my life," HJ2 said finally. He pressed a few buttons on his suit. It disappeared and he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and slate colored jeans. And around his neck hung a necklace with a snake on it. "I think I should give Yuki a visit," he said with a fake smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki skipped out on the rest of the day of school. Luckily he found his way back to the house and was able to get dressed as soon as he turned back to normal. Joe noticed him when she heard Yuki searching through out the whole room trying to find something to wear. All Yuki found were many random kinds of clothes. Most of what Hatori had were clothes that looked a lot like Chinese clothes (most looked like girl clothes) with a twist of a beaded or bright fabric snakes on one sleeve of each of the shirts. Once he found one that didn't look all weird, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Yuki heard Joe say.

"Oh, Hi guys! Hatori! Fai and Amanda are hear!" Joe yelled up to Yuki. Yuki wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Fai. _Who is Amanda?_ Yuki thought. He went downstairs and saw Fai and the girl that looked a lot like Tohru. "Wow Hatori! Your already back into your regular wardrobe," Amanda said smiling. Joe left the room to let them talk.

"So where were you today?" Fai asked staring at Yuki. "A…" was all Yuki said. "Because you left tennis practice in a cloud of smoke," Fai said. "A…" Yuki said again. Amanda then hit Fai, "Fai stop scaring Hatori. He's trying to get back to his regular lifestil –" She stopped and looked at Yuki. She stepped back wards staring at his outfit, "You aren't Hatori! Hatori would never wear that shirt with those pants! And he also has a snake like eyes." Yuki looked at Fai and Amanda. He breathed in then out, "My name is Yuki Sohma. Ok?" Then he heard a dish crash behind him. "So…So…Shoma?!?" Yuki turned around and saw Maska. (Hatori's cousin who lives in the house)

He then gave an evil grin, and he cracked his knuckles. "Wow! Getting a to destroy a Shoma before dinner. My day just became perfect!" He said. Maska then ran at full speed at Yuki and sent him crashing into the closed door. _Some things never change_ Yuki thought remembering Kyo. They both started having a karate fight; but the difference between Kyo and Maska was that Maska was stronger and was a cheetah for his animal, so he was much much faster. The second thing was that Kyo could never defeat him, but Maska was actually really hurting him.

Yuki crashed into the coat closet. He saw Maska walking over to him getting ready to finish Yuki off. But Fai kicked Maska, and sent him flying into the living room. "Great Bunny Kick, Fai!" Amanda said happily. Yuki looked at Amanda, "Bunny Kick?" he asked her. Amanda looked at Yuki, "Wait a sec. you're Yuki!" Yuki looked at Amanda confused, "How do you know my name?" Amanda helped Yuki out of the closet door. "You used to hang around Hatori all the time last year. But one day you just left," Amanda said to Yuki, "don't you remember even coming to Hatori's tennis game, or my 16th birthday party? You gave me a necklace."

Yuki was really confused now _what is she talking about?!? I was a friend with a Daniels family member?!? _"I don't remember any of that or this Hatori! I've never been in this town in my whole entire life!" Yuki was panicking a little, and going through so many thoughts through his mind trying to figure out what Amanda was talking about. "You don't remember anything because you asked me to erase 'me' from your life," a voice said behind Yuki. Amanda, Fai, and Maska were all looking at the doorway behind Yuki. Yuki looked behind him and saw a bright red haired kid staring into his eyes. The kid was the same height as Yuki, was as thin as him too. He even had the same hair cut as Yuki. Amanda went over to the boy, "Hatori?" she asked. The boy smiled at Amanda and looked back at Yuki who looked back. "Hello Yuki. It's been a long time," the boy said with a frown on his face.

------------------------------------------

Cartoonworld: They know eachother, Yuki doesn't remember, and they find out where Hatori's been hiding. Please Review! I won't go on if you won't review.


	4. ALERT TO READERS!

Hey! Its cartoonworld!

Ok I know that u guys have been waiting probably to find out what happens next in a few of my stories…

Well, the fact that my computers crashed a few times so that I had to transfer my story files a few times, I really haven't been able to get back to them.

Yes I've been lazy and I know that I should attempt to finish them… but don't worry! I am planning to finish them! Just that they might take a while! Since of school and me working on a story that I'm putting most of my time into I will make time to get some more chapters out into some stories.

But since my stupid computer has blocks on it, I will be putting the stories on my deviantart website. There should be a link on the main page to get to my deviantart page, but if there are any problems feel free to email me if you have any questions!

I'm also open for if any readers who want to recommend anything to me to put in my stories! So email me!

Well that's all! I hope to see you looking into my art and stories on my deviantart page

-Cartoonworld


End file.
